


A Quick Bite

by chaoticnoitime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticnoitime/pseuds/chaoticnoitime
Summary: All James Egbert wanted to do was eat, and split. Unfortunately he's interrupted by a hunter named Strider. James wins and takes the unconcious hunter back home and gets his meal anyway.





	A Quick Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/gifts).

When you said you wanted to go out for dinner, you didn’t expect to bring your meal back home. It wasn’t exactly what you wanted but it was certainly better than nothing. It had been a long while since you’ve had an opponent that actually gave you such a workout. You fought this man for most of the night, and it was the most fun you’d had in decades. Hell, just the thought made your heart start racing in anticipation for another strife. Which was the reason you brought him back with you. 

When you got back to the house, you called for help, shrugging out from under the battered human and leading them down to the back room.

“Here.” you say, pointing to the set of chains hanging to the wall. You watch while they chained the human up and took the weapons off of him, leaving him in just his clothes, bloodstained, and bruised. You order for them to take the weapons and keep them hidden. You never had a taste for silver.

You’re swimming in the words you want to say to the man in front of you. You’re not sure what words exactly, but damn are they flowing through every crevice of your brain. His hair stays tucked under his hat, as if he had something to hide. Further behind the glasses, you sense a shame that he refuses to let you see. His face is bloodied and bruised, as unreadable as he was before. You would think that the lack of stress would ease the human’s face while he knelt unconscious before you. The trickle of blood that dribbles at the corner of his mouth makes you want to lick his lips, find out what he tastes like before he wakes up. You’ve decided to keep him restrained. He’d already done one hell of a number on you, and there’s no chance in hell you’d give him the chance to finish the job. You run your fingers against the bruises on your neck where he grabbed your throat. You had the feeling that he was holding back on purpose. Though why, you still didn’t understand. Maybe you never will. This man looked like he had a no nonsense tone when it came to his work, no matter the cost. He would succeed in his goal or die trying. How droll.  
Others like him usually bored you with repetitive banter, yet he didn’t even scream while charging you. Hell, you had no idea he was in the same room as you until you had heard the unsheathing of his silver sword before it sliced through the air, a second too close to decapitating you.

You lost your favorite hat, and you intend to make him buy you a new one before you’re through with him.

You pause your examination when you see your reflection in his glasses. The dark, gaudy shades you figure would be terrible in the context of battle. Humans already have terrible sight, why would he hinder himself more? You wonder.

You didn’t have much sympathy for him as you watch him sleep. Looking to your clean shaven face, the sickening beauty of your reflection caused you to recoil. The more you stared, the more you wondered what his face actually looked like. Your curiosity overcomes you when you take his glasses. His nose is broken, off center from when you butted your head against his. It exaggerates the black eye. How that happened, you wouldn’t know, considering these glasses were in impeccable condition for the fight you shared. The shades holding to your reflection was just a solid piece of glass, cut into the shape of 2 triangles meeting over the bridge of the nose of the wearer. You rotate them in your hands for a moment before closing the arms and setting them aside. Sick of seeing yourself, you return your attention to the man in front of you. Still asleep. Still breathing evenly, and though restrained, you can’t help but notice the growing bulge in his pants.

You look away and bite your tongue. This isn’t right. You know that. The thought that crosses your mind makes your heart race. You move to bite your lip before taking a deep breath, which just makes it worse. He smells so appetizing. 

Your mouth waters as you lick your lips, stepping closer to the unconscious human. Taking another deep breath, you step closer, kneeling in front of him now. Gently taking his chin, you stare at the drying blood at the corner of his mouth.

You run your thumb over his chin softly. Bringing yourself closer to him, another sharp inhale, you kiss his lips gently. Your tongue maps its way over to the lingering metallic taste you crave. Relaxing when he doesn’t wake up, you part his lips slightly, testing to find the source of the bleeding until it stops. Reluctantly you pull away, letting him return to the impassive expression. Though you can tell, whatever dream he may be having, looks to be a good one, judging by the notable growth in size of the bulge in his pants.

No. You’re not going to stoop so low. It’s not as much fun if your meal is just an unconscious pile of tender meat. No matter how tasty.

Looking back to his sleeping face, you again brush your hand against his jawline and pull his face up into the dim light. Leaning in to steal another kiss, you find yourself slightly disappointed that you could get away with a snack. Your throat burns, and your fangs ache while you lick your lips again.

You stop all thought when he suddenly moves. A needy moan leaves him as he continues to sleep. You exhale, relieved. 

How pitiful. 

The idea crosses your mind again. Your eyes trail down to his pants where you can see his pulse jumping within the tent of fabric.

No. simple as that… right?

You’re still looking before he moves again involuntarily against the restraints. You back up, just in case. Watching his face twitch from effort is the most emotion you can remember seeing from him since you’ve crossed paths. It’s interesting to say the least. Knowing that he was capable of emoting at all, you can’t help but chuckle.

As he calms, you move closer again, studying him quietly. His eyes dance back and forth behind his closed lids. He’s deep in sleep, no doubt getting more action in dreamland than either of you are out here in the real world. You’re almost jealous. Reaching out to caress his face again. Your fingers drifting from his chin to his neck. Feeling the air fill his lungs as he breathes, listening to his heart rhythmically beat against his ribcage, watching as the rise and fall of his chest makes his whole body move with the restraints.

You lean in and steal another kiss. There’s a jarring lack of the delicious metallic spice you found earlier, but the feeling is nice. Soft, all the same. A quiet heat spreads through your cold body. Your stomach growls, and you’re not sure if you’re simply hungry, or if your body conspires further against you. Tempting you to do what you wish to this human you’re so close to. 

You kiss his jaw line, feeling the soft fuzz of an unshaven face. It’s not surprising coming from someone that wears a white polo shirt with the collar popped up. You feel the human lean against your lips. Like he’s never had someone touch him so tenderly. You take a slow and deep breath, the sweat, the musky grime from the old warehouse, you can smell everywhere he’s been. Another kiss, just under his jaw, feeling the other lean his head to the side in his sleep. A soft moan leaving him as he moved his hips into empty space.

You pause. Letting his racing heart start to slow again before you continue. Your lips rest directly on the vein in his neck, dancing with the pulse, the ache in your fangs is almost unbearable now. So desperately close. Distracted enough you don’t even notice how close. Feeling the human’s erection through his pants, pulsing against your thigh, his heartbeat bouncing against yours, you yourself let out a soft noise of pleasure, a growing need pooling in your loins, accompanying your bloodlust. You drag your lips across his neck gently; just barely grazing the tips of your fangs against his skin.

You’re milking this moment for all its worth. Risking him waking up… risking getting caught… it thrills you. You almost want to get caught. So you can taunt and tease, and make both of you feel oh so good… instead, you let him grind against you, the friction making you harder with each moment.

You sink your teeth into the crook of his neck, just under his collar and you’re rewarded with the warm rush of red past your lips. It soothes your raw throat, your aching muscles, the burning in your stomach.

You don’t realize it, but just as you’ve bitten into his neck, he cries out in his sleep, and in your relief to your thirst, his struggle is relieved in his pants. Soaking through the fabric and dampening against your leg. You let out a soft moan as you continue. Feeling his heart pulse with each drink you pull from him. A satisfying hum leaving you as he calms from his sexual dream high.

You need to stop soon unfortunately. You need him alive… you need him. Otherwise your own life returns to the dreary existence of running from hunters and chasing down victims…  
You’re very careful. Pushing yourself with how much you take. The human is now much paler than when he arrived. His bruises so much darker against his strained face. You reluctantly release your hold and lick his wounds clean. Watching the marks clot while you lick your lips of the excess blood.

Now you notice the mess he’s made. You can’t help but chuckle. You almost feel sorry for him. It’s almost dawn. You can have someone else watch after him while you sleep. But you’re sure to return for another taste, maybe when he’s awake next time. Then you can hopefully have some real fun.


End file.
